


Can tomorrow wait?

by JustWords



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWords/pseuds/JustWords
Summary: With the final missions on Lothal looming, Ezra wants to move forward with Kanan.For the purpose of the story everyone is of consenting adult age.





	Can tomorrow wait?

Mid-morning on top of a small hill the two Jedi stared each other down from twenty paces apart, lightsabers at the ready. The wind was picking up and carried with it a mist from the approaching storm clouds. This was their last training session before tomorrow and what was expected to be the final rebel assault on the imperial forces stationed on Lothal. They had to be ready and this session would be an unrestrained test of their skills. The rest of the Ghost crew stood at the sidelines

“Are you ready Ezra?” Kanan asked. “No holding back, give me everything you’ve got!” he added as he twirled his lightsaber in in front of him resulting in a ring of blue light with a coinciding low hum.

“Ready? I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life!” Ezra quipped. He waved his lightsaber menacingly in front of him, taunting Kanan and planting his feet into a runner’s stance. “Let’s go!” he shouted.

With that Ezra began his charge towards his master. He ran fiercely and with determination. Kanan didn’t move, preferring to stand stoically with patience. As he came within striking distance his blade whirred and narrowly missed Kanan’s face as he stepped to the slide and swung his saber behind him and upwards, colliding with his padawan’s blue light. The two blades of energy crackled and popped frantically as their wielders struggled for dominance. Ezra pushed his weight forward and slipped his leg behind the senior Jedi’s in hope he could sweep him. Kanan felt the intent and instinctively turned to his side and rammed hard with his shoulder, knocking the younger combatant backwards. He was still standing, but that shoulder block really hurt. ’I guess he’s really not going to hold anything back’, Ezra thought to himself, ‘I’ll show him just how good he’s helped me become’. With a glare of determination he propelled himself upwards and flipped midair, bringing his lightsaber down and into contact with Kanan’s. As his feet touched the ground with a thud Ezra shoved his free hard forward, and pushed hard with the force. Very hard. The sheer force of the action took Kanan by surprise and knocked him off of his feet, sending him tumbling backwards quite a ways.

“Get him Ezra! Show him what you’ve got!” a female voice shourted out in excitement and encouragement. The voice was Sabine cheering him on.

“Kanan, be careful! And, don’t let him get the best of you. Take. Him. Down.” another woman’s voice said sternly. This time it was from Hera. Her tone almost demanded a result.

*droid noises* [I could beat them both] Chopper chimed in. This was followed by a gruff comment from Zeb “HA HA! Me too Chop!”

Their sparring match had just begun and already turned into a spectator sport. Kanan regained his composure and plowed forward, entering into a blazingly quick game of dodge and strike with Ezra. The next several minutes looked like a blinding blue blur to the cheering spectators on the side. Each thrust and swipe was met by a dodge or counter by the opposite Jedi. Tiring of neither one gaining an edge they both decided to take it to the maximum. Breaking from their current lightsaber entanglement both had the same idea. Simultaneously they lowered the blades to their side and extended their arms forward, pushing with the force. Ezra and Kanan immediately felt what the other was doing. They were pushing at the exact same time and in the exact same area, neither one being knocked back. This was two opposing fields of the force pressing into each other. Kanan felt the pressure from the force building between them. Ezra sensed the swelling as well and pushed even harder. He gritted his teeth and strained intensely, determined to bring more assertion than his opponent could handle. Kanan steadied himself and concentrated deeply against the increasing tension. He didn’t strain but rather calmed himself, letting his mind feel the force more thoroughly and intensely, studying and steadying it’s flow. ‘Ah, finally, the vibration is stable’ he thought. With that he pushed with all of his might while at the same time wielding control that Ezra was lacking in his overly aggressive approach. The pressure of the opposing forces caused a translucent ripple to appear between them. From their friends view on the side it appeared they were watching them through water.

“Oh this can’t be good” Zeb observed aloud. “Everyone get back!”

Ezra strained harder, the veins near him temples enlarging and eyes growing wide. Kanan made one final, controlled, forceful push. The ripple in the space between them expanded outward resulting in an explosion. Kanan planted his feet and leaned forward into the oncoming wind resulting from the break. Ezra on the other hand flew backwards, tumbling backwards head over feet before his momentum was stopped by a large rock behind him.

“UNF!” Ezra exhaled. The collision with the rock taking the wind out of him. It hurt bad. He attempted to rise and somehow still managed to hold onto his lightsaber during his backwards travel. He fell back to the ground, resting on his stomach.

“Good fight, Ezra” Kanan shouted from the other side of the hill and started walking over to his student.

“I’m… not done... yet” Ezra managed to get out between attempts to suck in some air, his words filled with determination. He finally managed to will himself back up on one knee.

“Ezra, you’re hurt. Let’s not overdo it” Kanan said.

“Let’s go back to the Ghost and then have some lunch” Sabine added, trying to save him from himself.

“I said I’m not done yet. Let’s go again!” Ezra demanded, raising fully on both feet.

He swung his lightsaber around rapidly in circles and stopped with it pointing directly at Kanan.

“Ok, again then” Kanan agreed, although he was concerned Ezra may be overdoing it. 

Kanan started slowly walking forward while Ezra closed his eyes, keeping his lightsaber pointed forward. The younger Jedi extended his hand forward, a single finger pointing at Kanan. He lowered his hand and very slowly opened his bluish lavender eyes. ‘What is he doing?’ Kanan wondered as he sped up his pace and once again clashed blades with his padawan. This time the match was different. Ezra didn’t seem as rushed or as intent on winning. As their blue lights continued their dance of hit and miss Kanan began to feel a little off. He almost felt…. dizzy? A little faint? No, it wasn’t that. He was having trouble concentrating fully. This went on for several minutes. With each minute that passed Kanan felt less able to focus. As he tried to gather his thoughts and avoid a takedown from Ezra he could sense the force in play. The force he sensed wasn’t his own, but it was familiar. It was warm, comforting, caring. IT’s EZRA! - the realization shouted in his head. Even with the knowledge the force was Ezra, what was going on? He still couldn’t fully focus and it was only getting worse. That’s when it happened. Everything seemed to speed up, or rather he slowed down. He tried to move his arm away to escape a grab from Ezra that he saw coming, but he couldn’t do it in time. The younger student grabbed the hand which Kanan was holding his lightsaber and gently squeezed. The electric blue light in the saber dimmed briefly and then completely went out. At that moment Kanan felt his feet being swept out from under him. Just before he fell backwards he grabbed Ezra with his free hand and pulled the younger Jedi down with him. Kanan landed with a heavy thump and Ezra landed softly over him, their faces inches apart.

“You lose” Ezra said softly, a goofy smirk creeping into his expression.

He helped Kanan back to his feet. The unfocused feeling was now gone as was the distinct feeling of Ezra’s force. As odd as it felt for him to admit it, he missed that feeling of Ezra’s force interacting with him.

“What was that??” Kanan inquired.

“That’s all Ahsoka. She showed me how to snuff out a lightsaber” Ezra gleefully announced.

“No, the other thing” his master stated sternly.

“Oh, THAT? That’s something I’ve been working on” Ezra replied coyly.

“Ezra I felt the force, your force, in my mind. Jedi don’t use the force that way, controlling someone like that is a method of the dark side” Kanan lectured.

“I wasn’t controlling you Kanan. Sure, I applied a little bit of what I learned from the holocron and from Maul, but I definitely was NOT controlling you.” He countered.

“Well, you were in my mind” Kanan replied.

“No, I wasn’t. I was distracting your mind, not entering it. I was pushing my mind up against yours and keeping it occupied, I wasn’t in your head, really”. Ezra continued firmly.

Kanan thought about it a few moments and it did make sense. It wasn’t a dark side use and it wasn’t a regular Jedi mind trick. It was somewhere in the middle. It didn’t violate him and he didn’t feel like he was being controlled. The student is forgiven on this one he compromised. He did however like the feeling of Ezra’s force. A lot.

“It’s time to get back to the Ghost. We have to go over the plans for tomorrow and then tonight we have a meeting with the other rebel leaders” Hera said.

“Lunch is good” Ezra said “but tonight I have something I need Kanan’s help with. It’s important. You know, Jedi stuff”. He looked over at Kanan and spoke with his eyes that he wanted to see him.

“Fine, but we still need to meet the leaders. You two can head out early”. Hera replied.

 

\---------- Part 2 ----------

The Ghost crew managed to force down the last bit of stew that Zeb had concocted from ingredients that were unfamiliar to him.

“Great meal. Thanks Zeb” Hera said.  
“Pretty good” Kanan offered up while Sabine and Ezra eached managed a “yeah, thanks”.

Hera and Sabine began clearing plates while Ezra excused himself while loudly proclaiming “Chop! You lost the bet earlier you have to take my cleanup duty today”. Chop countered with *droid sounds* [yeah yeah yeah].

“Kanan, we’ve got the rest of this” said Hera as she touched his arm gently and added “go ahead”.

Hera didn’t know exactly what was going on but she did see that Kanan and Ezra were acting a bit differently. She thought that perhaps it might be the upcoming mission or even some sort of mystic Jedi issue that she wouldn’t understand. Hera has even considered the thought that maybe there was something special building there.

Ezra left the room and headed down the hall followed by Kanan, however he stopped in front of Kanan’s door instead of his own. Kanan opened the door and they stepped inside. Once inside they both let out a sigh of relief and felt free to talk openly.  
“Kanan.. You could probably tell I wanted to talk to you, with me trying to get us out early of the meeting later today…” Ezra explained.

“I sensed something. What’s going on?” Kanan replied.

“Well.. it’s about what’s happened recently.. The training in the mountains and the hot spring, the uh, ummm, things we did on your bed the other day…. And I really want to spend some time alone with you. Not training, not with the crew. Alone. With you. And with the big missions coming up… I just want to make sure I get do to that in case something happens to one of us” he said. Ezra was close to pouring his heart out but restrained his words.

“I understand” Kanan said as he placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “Ezra, I want you to know that I feel the same way. I like you. I care about you, a lot. And, I’m a little scared too, we all are. Once the missions is over and the Empire is driven off of Lothal, we can talk about it more, ok?”

Kanan pulled Ezra closer to him, pressing the shorter Jedi’s head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. Ezra could feel the beating of Kanan’s heart and pressed his ear tighter against his chest to hear the beating. He felt safe, comforted and didn’t want to let go.

“C’mon, let’s get ready for the meeting. It starts soon” said Kanan.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys when it’s time to go, I need to soak in the tub to unwind after that training today, my chest is killing me” Ezra softly said as he pulled away.

 

\---------- Part 3 ----------

The first meeting with the local rebel leaders was finishing up when Ezra excused himself and touched Kanan’s shoulder on the way out to let him know to go with him. Hera stepped outside of the room with them.

“Ok guys, you can take one of the speeder bikes. Whenever you’re finished with your Jedi stuff or whatever you’re doing be careful getting back. We need to be onboard the Ghost tomorrow morning at dawn for the strike on the facility.” Hera lectured with a motherly tone.

“Will do” Ezra said anxiously, obviously ready to leave. Kanan followed him “We will be safe, don’t worry. See you as soon as we’re done.”

Kanan mounted the speeder bike and motioned for Ezra to get on as well.

“I’m driving. You don’t even know where we are going” Ezra laughed as he sat practically in Kanan’s lap and pushed him back.  
“Where are we going anyway?” Kanan asked, putting his arms on the slender waist in front of him and took hold. Ezra softly touched the hand on his side, squeezed it and then grabbed the handle bar of the speeder and started it into motion.

“It’s a secret, for now” the padawan said slyly as he increased the speed of the bike.

They raced away from the rebel meeting point and off across the fields into the nearby desert. The imperial patrols that had been ongoing in the area had let up and they were free to travel but still kept alert. While they continued across the rocks and sand Kanan tightened his hold around Ezras waist and rested his head against his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against the younger Jedi’s neck and breathed in heavily. He thought he caught a light scent of lavender with the inhale and sighed softly against Ezra’s skin.

“You know how I like to spend a lot of time alone? Well, I can’t do that in my old place. The Empire took it over a few months ago when they ramped up the occupation. I wanted to show you where I’ve been going and what I’ve been doing”. Ezra explained.

“Can’t wait” Kanan said lowly, still pressing his head against Ezra’s soft neck.

The continued on the speeder for several more minutes until Ezra brought it to a stop at a large group of boulders next to a mesa. He clasped his hand around Kanan’s and gave a gentle squeeze while removing it from him waist and dismounting the bike. Kanan stepped off the bike as well and waited patiently. Ezra took several deep breaths and raised both arms in front of him slightly above his waist. He exhaled and slowly raised his arms higher in an upward motion as three of the large boulders lifted from the ground and came to rest several feet away. ‘That took a lot of skill’ Kanan thought to himself as he witnessed Ezra’s feat. Ezra walked the speeder bike into a now exposed opening in the rock and pulled Kanan in with him. Once fully inside the opening he repeated the skillful demonstration and moved the boulders back into place, sealing the area. He pulled a flashlight from his picked and shined it on the wall. There were several carvings on the wall. A cave, a jedi, a pack of Loth-wolves.

“Do you feel these Kanan?” Ezra asked, directing his master’s hand to the rocks.

“I don’t need to feel them Ezra, I can sense them, and see them, they’re bright!”. Kanan replied. The symbols were plainly visible to him even in his blindness. “They’re connected to the force. Like in the other cave the Loth-wolves took us to when they saved us from the Empire a while back.” Kanan finished.

“After our experience in that cave I started looking for others. The white Loth-cat I’ve seen led me here. I can’t explain it, but it felt .. right. Also, I discovered this…” Ezra said. With that statement he stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. Taking a few more deep breaths he exhaled slowly and fully on the final one. He was meditating and getting in tune with the force. A few moments later a white and blue glow started to swirl around both of the Jedi. It had the same mystical feeling as they experienced in the first cave. He opened his eyes, took hold of Kanan’s hand and began walking forward. After a few minutes of walking the glow disappeared and they were still inside the cave, but the opening was larger. Ezra pushed another boulder out of the way and light streamed in.

“We’re in the southern hemisphere again. Just like before. But this place is a little different”. Ezra pointed out.

Kanan could see everything around him through the force. There was a bed, a table, a chest as well as some other small items in the room. Along one wall was a rudimentary shelf which was holding several different types of helmets - storm trooper, Mandalorian hunters, pilots and so on. ‘They must be the souvenirs from Ezra’s old place’ Kanan observed. Ezra took his hand again and and led him outside into sunlight, which was beginning to dim behind the horizon.

“I wanted to show you this. It’s my place. Well, as much as I could make it. It feel like this spot was meant for me. After the Empire took over my old place I needed to find a new one. Once all of this business with the Empire is settled, I’ll need a place to call my own, and to look after Lothal.” Ezra explained.

Kanan knew what Ezra was saying. He planned to stay on Lothal after the Empire was defeated. But did he mean after the Empire was gone from Lothal or after the rebellion won the war in its entirety?

“It suits you” Kanan remarked. “And I understand. Thank you for showing me. You always have a home with us Ezra, on the Ghost or wherever we are.” he added solemnly, not wanting to think about Ezra being absent.

“I know, but Lothal is my home. It can be yours too” Ezra replied, tightening his grip on Kanan’s hand. “Stay out here for a minute, I need to do something” he requested as he stepped inside.

A few moments later he reached out and grabbed Kanan’s arm, pulling him inside before closing the opening with the boulder again. The inside was lit with several candles. The bed was now covered with a large white tauntaun fur along with another large brown fur blanket. Ezra studied Kanan’s face, admiring the perfect jawline as the soft candlelight danced across his view. He stepped forward and put one arm around Kanan’s back and used the other to hold his chin while softly rubbing this goatee with his thumb. Kanan looked down at the young man in front of him and slowly pressed their lips together in a small kiss.

“Ezra. This is.” Kanan started before Ezra cut him off.

“I wanted some time alone with you. To show you how I feel, without us being interrupted” Ezra explained.

He pressed his lips back against the taller man in front of him, his man. They began a slow and sensual kiss, probing deeply into each other’s mouth with their tongues. Each motion was deliberate and full of passion. Kanan broke away slowly and removed Ezra’s shirt, setting it casually aside. Ezra removed Kanan’s sweater as well after which he ran his hands across Kanan’s chest, taking his time. They embraced and started the slow kissing again, this time occasionally moving on to the neck and chest. Ezra’s skin felt so good against his own Kanan thought. So smooth and soft like velvet. His body warm and shaking slightly with anticipation as Kanan moved his kissing to different areas. They removed each other’s pants and tossed them to the side, their slow and sensual movements pace increasing. Ezra lowered his head and started kissing Kanan’s nipple, licking softly over the tip before sucking gently. This drew a restrained moan from the captivated man in front of him.

As their passionate exploration continued Ezra kneeled in front of Kanan and pulled the older Jedi’s boxers down to his feet without hesitation. There it was, right in front of him. Kanan’s cock was magnificent. Thick and solid, nearly hard, a slight downward curve, a thick bush of hair above it which thinned out as it ran down to his low hanging and heavy balls. They too, were magnificent. Ezra cupped Kanan’s balls in his hand and massaged them slowly. At the same time he pressed his nose against Kanan’s crotch and breathed in deeply. Such a nice smell, clean but slightly musky. He moved back and dragged his tongue along the thick cock before taking it into his mouth. As he ran his tongue under the head and down the shaft be began sucking, the suction a little more firm with each forward motion. Kanan exhaled deeply with a coinciding moan.

“Aaaaaah. Ezra. Yeeeeah” he managed to speak as he ran his fingers through the padawan’s shorter hair, grabbing hold of what he could as he did so.

The sucking felt exquisite. Ezra’s mouth and throat were like warm moist velvet on his cock. He was nowhere near close but could feel the pressure making itself known. ‘His turn’ Kanan thought, and pulled Ezra up from his kneeling position. Kanan removed Ezra’s briefs and started to return the attention but running his tongue up and down Ezra’s flat stomach. As he traveled over the young man’s body with his tongue he inhaled deeply. There was that smell he noticed from earlier. There was no mistaking it, Mandalorian lavender - no doubt something he picked up from his visit with Sabine to see her family. It smelled fresh, floral but very masculine - and he liked it. Kanan finally came to rest on his knees in front of the younger Jedi and admired his dick. Ezra was fully hard. Not as thick as Kanan nor as big but still very nice. Once again he gazed at the trimmed hair surrounding his member. He started sucking Ezra’s balls, licking each one thoroughly as it entered his hold and pulling down with his mouth. This drove Ezra crazy.

“Oh gosh. That feels amazing” Ezra said, letting out a moan of approval “Ahhhrr”.

Kanan released the balls from his mouth and took the beautiful cock in front of him in. Ezra’s could feel each motion intensely. Kanan murmured quietly with his own approval at the young man’s noises. He could feel Ezra’s dick swell.

“Kanan, I’m getting close” Ezra warned.

The Jedi stopped his efforts, stood up and started kissing again. He lifted him up from the ground and Ezra instinctively wrapped his legs around him. He walked both of them over to the bed and laid down, firmly on top of the younger and intensified his kissing into deep almost forceful exploits.

“I want to feel you in me this time” Ezra admitted softly into his ear.

Kanan took note and uttered a confirming sound. He flipped the padawan’s toned body onto his stomach and worked down his back with softer kisses, continuing down until he reached his ass. Ezra knew what was about to happen and he couldn’t wait. He spread his legs apart a bit, both making it a bit easier for the upcoming mouth and as a sign of approval. He felt it. The hot tender tongue, dampening his hole as it licked outside and probed shallowly inside of him. Ezra moaned loudly and deeply. This enticed Kanan to do deep and further with his tongue. In turn, this resulted in even loader moaning. Kanan pressed Ezra’s face into the blanket and held him still as he raised his ass a bit and continued his work. Ezra took the hint and kept his face buried in the bed so he could moan as loud as he needed. Kanan continued his oral assault on the perfect ass in front of his face, taking detours to softly suck on the backside of his balls while licking all the way back up to his tight hole before pressing his tongue inside again. He sat up a bit and pressed a finger deep inside of Ezra’s opening.

“Mmmm” Kanan uttered as Ezra continue to moan while squirming briefly as a second finger entered inside of him. It felt so tight, the muscle clenching down on his finger, pressing it against the moist and hot surroundings inside. With a third finger he could tell that his ass was finally relaxing. Perfect he thought, because he didn’t want to wait any longer. He removed his fingers and slowly massaged Ezra’s back with one hand. With the other he moistened with his tongue and a little spit and rubbed it on his cock.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm” Ezra replied, having difficulty uttering an actual word as the pleasure had left him unable to fully speak.

Kanan pressed his dick against Ezra’s pink and welcoming hole. It wasn’t going in. He licked his fingers and spread more saliva around the head and started to press again. His thick member slowly started to enter through the tight ring of the padawans hole. Ezra let out a soft cry of pleasure as Kanan reciprocated with a guttural moan.

“Aaah. Yeah. Ezra. You feel so good. It’s so hot inside of you”. He affirmed.

“Kanan, you’re so.. Thick.” Ezra said, letting out a few more soft cries as Kanan worked his cock further inside.

Kanan’s dick was so filling Ezra wasn’t sure he could handle it. As he tried to relax the dick kept coming, so long and thick, stretching his ass to where it burned a bit with pain. Kanan stopped pushing and uttered “Ah, that’s all of it” in his ear before biting it. He left it inside of the heavenly feeling ass for a few moments so the younger one could get used to it and loosen up some more.

“Mmmm ok” Kanan said, altering Ezra that he was going to start moving again.

He began slowly moving in and out of his ass. Each pull and push felt like ecstasy. There was no better feeling he had ever experienced. The feeling of his dick being constricted while simultaneously being caressed by the hot insides of Ezra’s ass was unmatchable. Ezra was having the experience yet in a completely different way. Each forward motion pressed against his prostate and sent a tingling wave of pleasure throughout his body. The weight of Kanan’s body on top of him intensified the thrusting and the sensations he was experiencing. Kanan became more entranced and aggressive as the fucking continued. His thrusts deeper, harder and more focused. His heavy balls would sometimes slap against Ezra’s ass, which the younger enjoyed and would push back against to feel them more. Kanan lifted himself off of the young Jedi’s body and pulled him to his knees so he could enter him from a kneeling position. His thrusts became hard, fast and the deepest yet. The fucking was so hard and intense that Ezra began to shout out in pleasure. The pounding on his prostate was making him incredibly close.

“UNGH! Kanan! I think I’m going to cum! UNG. OH GAH”. Ezra screamed.

Kanan slowed and removed himself from the loosened ass. He flipped Ezra over onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair. “You feel so amazing” he told the young man beneath him. Ezra returned the sentiment by running his hands down Kanan’s chest, which was dripping with sweat.

“More?” Ezra asked.

“Mmm yeah” Kanan replied while lifting the padawan’s legs and leaning forward.

He pushed himself fully into Ezra’s ass in one motion prompting a softer moan than he had extracted before. Kanan thrust in and out deeply with a fluid rhythm that Ezra thoroughly enjoyed. After quite a while Kanan began to feel the pressure building inside of him. His cock began to swell. He felt as if he would explode.

“Ezra, I’m close”. He warned, while grabbing a hold of Ezra’s dick.

As he grabbed Ezra’s dick he didn’t make it more than three strokes before the young Jedi erupted cum all over himself while moaning loudly. The feeling of that enveloping ass squeezing his dick as the padawan convulsed in pleasure sent Kanan over the edge. With a loud moan and grunt he slammed himself all the way into Ezra’s ass. His dick swelled and pulsated. Each throb coming with a stream of hot cum. It was so forceful that Ezra could feel each spurt hit inside of him, hot and heavy liquid. The throbbing persisted for several more moments and finally twitched lightly before stopping. He fell on top of the exhausted body beneath him and let out a final groan. He kissed Ezra softly but passionately for a bit before removing himself. The younger one reached down and felt the thick semi hard cock of the man who was just on top of him, then smiled. Kanan turned his head to Ezra and kissed him again, at the same time reaching his hand down and feeling the loosened hole before reaching back up and holding him fully against his body.

“Can tomorrow wait?” Ezra asked, referring to their mission and not wanting to ever break the current embrace.


End file.
